Der König unter dem Berge
by nuffnuff
Summary: Bevor die Gruppe der Zwerge mit Bilbo aufbrach um Erebor zurück zu erobern, musste sich Thorin bereits einer anderen schwierigen Queste stellen - eine Reise durch Mittelerde, auf der Suche nach der einen angeblichen Waffe und seinen Gefährten, die ihn zum Sieg gegen Smaug führen sollen. Prequel zum kleinen Hobbit.
1. Prolog

In den Landen von Mittelerde lebte einst ein Volk unter der Erde. Es waren keineswegs Orks oder andere grausame Kreaturen, wie man sie sonst versteckt vorm Tageslicht in Stollen und Gängen tief in Gebirgen antraf und wie man es womöglich erwarten könnte. Nein, ich spreche hier von einem weitaus freundlicherem Volk – nämlich dem der Zwerge.

Wobei, 'freundlich' ist vielleicht die etwas falsche Wortwahl, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie ab und an eine wahrlich mürrische Truppe waren. Allerdings kann man diese Feststellung vorerst wohl außer Acht lassen, denn sie tut eigentlich auch erst einmal nichts zur Sache. Zumindest am Anfang dieser Erzählung, an dem wir ja gerade erst sind.

Zwerge, so müsst ihr wissen, sind kleinere Gestalten, als wir Menschen es sind. Würde ein erwachsener Mann neben einem der Ihren stehen, so würde er ihn um gefühlte Meilen überragen und des Zwerges Nase gerade bis zu dem Bauchnabel seines Gegenübers reichen (Und selbst das nur, wenn wir von einem wirklich groß Gewachsenem sprechen). Sie schürften nach Erzen und Reichtümern und perfektionierten ihre meisterliche Schmiedekunst, deren Ruf ihnen, egal wohin sie kamen, vorauseilte. Zudem gelten Zwerge seit jeher als tapfere und starke Krieger, die mit ihren Äxten und Schwertern aus ihren eigenen Schmieden Gegner niederstrecken konnten, die mancher aufgrund seiner Größe ihnen gegenüber im Vorteil gesehen hatte. Doch vor langer Zeit, als sie noch in den Nebelbergen lebten, wurde ihr friedvolles Leben durch einen Balrog gestört, einem überaus mächtigen Feuerdämon, gegen den nur die mächtigsten Zauberer etwas auszurichten vermögen. Ihr damaliger Herrscher Thráin I aus dem Geschlecht Durins musste deshalb sein Volk in eine neue Heimat führen. Diese lag östlich des Düsterwaldes im großen Berge Erebor. Dort errichteten sie riesige, prachtvolle Steinhallen unter der Erde in denen sie ein wiederum glückliches Leben führen konnten. So verlief der Rest von Thráin des Ersten Herrschaft (wenn wir den vorherigen Umzug des Volkes einmal außen vorlassen) eigentlich recht ereignislos, bis zu seinem Ableben im Alter von stolzen 256 Jahren, denn so alt werden Zwerge, und verhalf ihnen zu einem äußerst friedvollen Zusammenleben im stolzen Königreich unter dem Berge.

Nun, unsere Geschichte aber wurzelt an einem späteren Zeitpunkt, ungefähr 800 Jahre später.

Der damalige Herrscher der Zwerge nannte sich Thrór. Er erlangte großen Reichtum in den steinernen Hallen Erebors und sammelte Gold und Schätze in den Tiefen des Königreichs. Es war eine glanzvolle Zeit für das stolze Volk unter dem Berge. Doch Reichtum und Gold wurden nicht nur von Zwergen geliebt. Es existierte auch eine Art, deren Verlangen nach Gold schier unersättlich war. Eine derartige Ansammlung an Schätzen wirkte wie ein Magnet auf sie und ihr Wunsch es zu besitzen war stärker als alles andere. Die Rede hier ist von Drachen. Riesenhaften Wesen aus einer Mischung von Schlangen, Adlern und ähnlichen Tieren, herangezüchtet in den Tiefen von Utumnos noch vor der großen Schlacht der Mächte der Urzeit.

Smaug war einer der Ihren und war der, der in unserer Geschichte eine Rolle spielt. Als seine Gier nach dem Gold in den Tiefen des Zwergenkönigreiches unerträglich wurde kam er über das Land und verwüstete Alles auf seinem Wege. Der Wald vor den Toren Erebors brannte nieder und erstickender Qualm legte sich über die Erde. Die Zwerge kämpften tapfer und versuchten ihre Heimat unter dem Berge zu verteidigen, doch Smaug war übermächtig und nicht zu bezwingen. Etliche Krieger ließen ihr Leben in dem blutigen Kampf um ihre Heimat und bald ließen auch die Verbliebenen Ihre Waffen sinken. Alles Kämpfen war vergeblich, als Smaug sich in die Tiefen des Berges vorgrub und schließlich die Schatzkammer erreichte.

Nach der schrecklichen Schlacht mussten die Zwerge sich, ihrer Heimat beraubt, erneut auf den Weg machen und Zuflucht an einem anderen Ort suchen. Verzweifelt gelangten sie ohne Hab und Gut (und nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Orks in Dol Guldur) weit in den Nordwesten des Landes, genauer gesagt nach Ered Luin, wo sie vorerst im Exil lebten und ihr täglich Brot mit ihrer Schmiedekunst verdienten. Die Rückkehr in ihre ursprüngliche Heimat Moria blieb ihnen verwehrt. Doch Thrór war geplagt von Heimweh und sehnte sich nach einem wahren Zuhause und so machte er sich schließlich auf dorthin zurückzugehen. Doch sie kamen in einen Hinterhalt der Orks, die sich in den Nebelbergen eingenistet hatten und ein großer bleicher Orkkrieger und -könig namens Azog, enthauptete in einer großen Schlacht den damaligen Zwergenherrscher. Thrórs Herrschaft endete also äußerst tragisch und wurde so an seinen Sohn Thráin II weitergegeben.

Diese grausame Tat war übrigens auch im Nachhinein der Hauptauslöser für den Krieg zwischen den Orks und Zwergen, aber das nur am Rande.

Thráin II versuchte seinerseits zu seinen Lebzeiten nach Erebor zurückzukehren und den schrecklichen Drachen Smaug zu vertreiben oder, wenn möglich, zu töten. Allerdings misslang auch dieser Versuch und er kam durch Saurons Schergen in schrecklicher Gefangenschaft im Gefängnis von Mordor ums Leben.

Sein Sohn Thorin II Eichenschild blieb zurück, er war nicht mit in den Kampf gezogen, sondern verbrachte die Zeit in Ered Luin – wo er es zu einigem Wohlstand brachte – und von diesem Moment an, der Blutlinie folgend, der neue König wurde.

Allen Versuchen zu trotz waren die Zwerge also noch immer zu diesem Zeitpunkt heimatlose Geschöpfe und ihre sonst fröhlichen Lieder, die sie sonst immer sangen, wichen traurigen, die sämtlich von ihren Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Schlachten und ihren Verlusten handelten.

Und hier beginnt die wahre Geschichte, die ich euch nun erzählen werde.


	2. Chapter 1

Sein Blick strich über die Weite von Rohan. Hinter ihm lag die Hornburg, in der er glücklicherweise seine Vorräte aufstocken konnte, als er sie gestern zu recht später Stunde auf seinem Pony erreichte. Thorins langen, braunen Haare wehten in der warmen Sommerbrise. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Wiesen erstreckten sich weit und am Horizont konnte er bereits den Wald Fangorn erkennen. Verglichen mit dem Weg den er schon zurückgelegt hatte, kam ihm das Stück, das vor ihm lag fast lächerlich kurz vor. Schließlich hatte er wahrlich bereits die größte Strecke hinter sich gelassen. Seine weite Reise hatte ihn bereits von Ered Luin, durch das Auenland, die Stadt Bree und durch Dunland geführt. Nun hatte er nach all der Zeit, während der er aufgehört hatte die Tage zu zählen, am Abend zuvor endlich Rohan erreicht. Wenigstens hatte er bis Bree noch einen Begleiter an seiner Seite.

Als der graue Zauberer damals bei ihm in seinem kleinen Haus in Ered Luin auf der Schwelle stand, sich quasi selbst einlud und unter dem niedrigen Dach leicht gebückt an Thorins Tisch Platz nahm, da waren dem Zwerg fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Einen Zauberer erkannte jeder sofort, doch hierher verirrten sie sich eigentlich nur selten. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Und als sich dieser als Gandalf der Graue vorstellte und Thorin auch noch von seinem Vater berichtete, von seiner Gefangenschaft und wie dieser schließlich ums Leben gekommen war, wusste Thorin überhaupt nicht mehr, was eigentlich gerade passierte. Bis Gandalf ihm erklärt hatte, wie er zu ihm gelangt war verging gut eine weitere Stunde. Es war einfach schwer zu glauben, was dieser Mann getan hatte, der da vor ihm saß. Aber er wirkte durchaus vertrauenswürdig. Thorin hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis, darauf konnte er sich immer verlassen, also ließ er den Fremden sprechen.

„Ich verkleidete mich also und tarnte mich in den Tiefen dieses schrecklichen Höllenlochs.", Gandalf sprach von dem kalten Gefängnis in den Saurons Brut Thorins Vater Thráin verschleppt hatten, „Und es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, bis ich deinen Vater vorfand. Sein Zustand war wirklich schlimm. Er war verwahrlost und die Folter, die er bereits über sich ergehen lassen musste, hatte ihn bereits gezeichnet." Der Zauberer senkte seinen Blick auf den – für ihn - recht kleinen Humpen Meth, welchen Thorin ihm, gastfreundlich, wie er war, angeboten hatte.

„Was hat euch dazu bewogen ihn dort aufzusuchen?", gespannt wartete Thorin auf die Antwort auf diese Frage. Sie brannte ihm, schon seit der unangekündigte Besucher angefangen hatte zu erzählen, unter den Fingernägeln.

„Mein lieber Freund Thorin Eichenschild.", eine leichte Belustigung war in Gandalfs Gesicht zu entdecken, „Ich bin ein Freund der Zwerge jeher. Als ich von Thráins schrecklichem Schicksal erfuhr wusste ich, dass ich eingreifen muss." Da sein Gegenüber darauf einen kräftigen Schluck Meth nahm und schwieg, konnte Thorin davon ausgehen, dass das anscheinend Antwort genug auf seine Frage sein musste. Eigentlich nicht zufriedenstellend.

„Und was macht ihr nun hier? Mir die Botschaft seines Todes überbringen?" Dass unser werter 'Gastgeber' dieses Treffens, wie wir Thorin nun auch nennen wollen, so harsch fragte, muss man ihm verzeihen. Der Tod seines Vaters war nach Zwergenrecht schon seit einiger Zeit verkündet worden und es kam ihm recht unhöflich vor, solche Wunden wieder aufzureißen.

Der Zauberer hob bei dieser Aussage nur eine Augenbraue und amüsierte sich ein wenig über die Gefühlsregungen des Zwerges. Ohne Zweifel, ein wahrer stolzer König, der da, wenn auch in keinem Schloss oder Palast, vor ihm saß, sondern viel mehr in einer kleinen Hütte mit gut gedecktem Strohdach.

„Ich bin auf alle Fälle nicht den weiten Weg hierher gekommen, um euch zu beleidigen.", sagte Gandalf beruhigend, als er merkte, dass auch die Geduld eines Zwerges nicht unendlich zu sein schien, „Ich werde mich erklären."

„Ich bitte darum.", Thorins Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Solche Nachrichten waren wirklich aufreibend.

„Thorin, ich rate euch Ruhe zu bewahren, egal was ich euch nun darlegen werde.", sagte der Zauberer langsam, da er sah, wie sich Thorin bemühte noch höflich zu bleiben.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Was Gandalf ihm darauf erzählte verschlug unserem Zwergenkönig die Sprache. Dieser hatte sich nämlich wahrlich in das Gefängnis von Saurons Schergen geschlagen und war bis in die tiefsten Tiefen vorgedrungen – so weit wissen wir es ja auch schon aus seinen Schilderungen. Eigentlich war er mit dem Vorsatz Thráin zu befreien dorthin gekommen, doch ihn in solch einem schlechten Zustand zu finden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Der Zwerg hatte seit seiner Gefangenschaft nicht mehr gesprochen, was ihm die schlimme Folter einbrachte. Die Wunden an seinem Körper klafften tief.

Mit seiner letzten Kraft übergab er Gandalf einen Fetzen Pergament und flüsterte ihm eine Botschaft zu:

„_Tief sitzt der Schmerz, die Heimat weit,_

_ganz schwer das Herz, zu schnell die Zeit,_

_Nur das Orakel weist den Weg,_

_ehe das Reich zu Ende geht._

_Im tiefen Walde, schwarz und dunkel,_

_du findest deinen Rat im Licht._

_Und scheint die Heimat dir zu weit,_

_Dann sag' ich dir, verzage nicht._

_Du kommst allein und gehst zu zweit."_

Thorins Augen weiteten sich, während Gandalf diese Verse sorgsam aufsagte, die ihm Thráin vor seinem Tode eingeschärft hatte. Bei jeder Zeile war er darauf bedacht keinen Fehler zu machen.

„Allerdings kann ich dir nicht sagen, was dein Vater damit beabsichtigte zu sagen, junger Krieger Eichenschild. Ich kenne weder ein Orakel, noch einen Wald in dem es warten könnte.", damit endete Gandalf und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Thorin.

„Es gibt bei uns Zwergen eine Legende. Doch, dass sie wahr sein soll, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ein Krieger fiel vom Himmel und kam nicht mehr zurück zu seiner Heimat. Stets blickte er hinauf in die Wolken und litt unter großem Schmerz, wenn er an all die Freuden dachte, die dort auf ihn warteten. Den Blick nach oben gewandt wandelte er durch die Welt, bis er an einem Wald ankam. Er ging einfach hinein, an nichts mehr glaubend, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Erst umhüllte ihn Dunkelheit, dann umhüllte ihn Licht und er kehrte auf wundersame Weise wieder zurück in seine Heimat.

Aus diesem Märchen stammen auch diese Zeilen, die ihr zitiert habt. Früher sangen wir oft Lieder darüber, als unsere Leben noch fröhlich waren."

Gandalf brummte nachdenklich und nahm den letzten Schluck Meth aus seinem Humpen: „Wo liegt das Orakel laut der Legende?"

„In den Tiefen eines der letzten Urwälder. Den Ort den jeder seiner Macht und Hüter wegen meidet."

„Fangorn...", sprach Gandalf nickend und schien Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Ja, Fangorn.", fügte Thorin noch hinzu und da er meinte es würde der Aussage noch stärkeren Nachdruck verleihen, sagte er auch: „Der schwarze Wald der Ents." Denn er mochte es, das letzte Wort zu haben.

Dann saßen sie sich einige Zeit einfach schweigend gegenüber. Gandalf sinnierte brummend vor sich hin. Thorin verarbeitete die Flut an Informationen, die Gandalf gerade über ihn hinweggespült hatte.

Ein leises Lachen tönte in die Stille.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen hättet würde ich noch einen Humpen des vorzüglichen Meths trinken.", sprach Gandalf und brachte damit wieder Leben in Thorin, der bis zu diesem Augenblick regungslos am Tischende gesessen hatte. „Oh ja, natürlich.", sprach dieser, sprang auf, besann sich seiner gastgeberischen Pflichten und verschwand schnell in der Küche, um den vollen Krug zu holen, der dort auf dem Tresen stand. Als er Gandalf den Humpen wieder und nun auch einen Becher für sich mit der köstlichen Flüssigkeit füllte, fixierte dieser ihn mit einem starken Blick: „Ihr glaubt nicht, dass das Orakel existiert, nicht wahr, Thorin?" Etwas erschrocken, dass er noch einmal darauf angesprochen wurde, antwortete er nicht gleich und nahm erst einmal selbst einen Schluck.

„Dass ihr zögert zeigt, dass ihr euch nicht sicher seid."

„Dass ich zögere, hat mehr damit zu tun, dass ich nicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet habe.", entgegnete Thorin entrüstet, „Ich finde das alles etwas lächerlich. Es sind doch nur Märchen aus alter Zeit."

„Lächerlich, junger Eichenschild?", Gandalf hob eine Augenbraue, „Sind Märchen nicht das, was eigentlich einmal der Wahrheit entsprach?"

„Kann man nicht ebenso sagen, dass Märchen die Worte eines verwirrten alten Mannes sind? Was wollt ihr mir sagen, Grauer? Ihr sprecht stehts in Rätseln.", etwas mürrisch, aber entschlossen blickte Thorin seinem Gast in die Augen.

„Will sagen, dass man nichts weiß, so lange man es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat.", er schenkte Thorin einen vielsagenden Blick. „Und, dass euer Vater diese Worte bestimmt nicht ohne Grund als die Letzten seines Lebens gewählt hat."

Darauf schwiegen sich die beiden wieder an, bis Gandalf stumm nickte, sich schließlich erhob, rasch mit einem gebrummten „Bis bald." verabschiedete und Thorin alleine zurückließ.

Die Nacht legte sich darauf schnell über die Stadt und der Zwergenkönig ging auch bald zu Bett, wo er in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank. Stets das Lied im Kopf, dessen Verse Gandalf von seinem Vater vorgetragen bekommen hatte.

Selbst am nächsten Morgen gingen ihm die Reime nicht aus dem Sinn. Leise summte er die Melodie (obwohl man es bei Thorins dunklem Barriton wohl eher als ein Brummen bezeichnen sollte). „Tief sitzt der Schmerz, die Heimat weit...", ein Rumpeln an der Tür ließ ihn verstummen. Als der Zwerg sie öffnete, war er eigentlich nicht überrascht Gandalf davor stehen zu sehen.

„Junger Eichenschild. Ich bin froh euch zu sehen. Lasst uns ein paar Schritte tun und die Beine vertreten." Da Thorin sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht dagegen hätte wehren können, trat er hinaus in die Sonne und begann neben dem großen Zauberer herzugehen.

„Thorin, ich werde nicht lange um das herumreden, was ich vorhabe. Du bist der Träger einer Bürde", das Gandalf ihn duzte kam unerwartet, „Und diese Bürde betrifft dein ganzes Volk – auch wenn es nicht mehr so vereint ist, wie zu früheren Zeiten."

„Wohl wahr.", sagte Thorin, leicht verdutzt, denn er wusste nicht worauf Gandalf eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du auch so denkst.", ein Lächeln spielte um die Züge des Zauberers.

Die beiden waren auf einer kleinen Anhöhe angekommen und überblickten einige Felder die in der hellen Morgensonne bewirtschaftet wurden.

„Thorin, es ist Zeit den Weg in Richtung Erebor zu beschreiten."

Thorins Augen weiteten sich und ihm blieben glatt die Worte im Halse stecken. Erebor? Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Da aber Gandalf keine Miene verzog, war er sich sicher, dass der Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand, nicht scherzte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er sich aber genau das in diesem Moment gewünscht.

„Stolzer König Thorin, scheust du dich vor deiner Heimat?"

„Meine Heimat ist nicht mehr die meine. Sie beherbergt nur das Böse."

„Ein guter Anführer bist du!", leichter Spott schwang in Gandalfs Stimme mit, „Man könnte meinen du willst nur der störrischen Seite deines Volkes nachhängen und nicht der hoffnungsvollen."

Das traf Thorin zutiefst und der große Stolz seines Zwergenblutes bekam dadurch durchaus einen leichten Knacks.

„Ich würde nach Erebor ziehen, wenn es nicht in den sicheren Tod führen würde. Wir können nicht noch mehr Verluste verkraften. Mein Volk hat bereits zu viel gelitten."

„Und doch reicht dir das Schicksal in diesen Tagen die Hand und du ergreifst sie nicht!", dies stimmte Thorin nachdenklich, „Ich werde heute Nacht aufbrechen. Es liegt an dir, junger Eichenschild, ob du mit mir kommst und deinem Volk einen wahrlich nötigen Dienst erweisen willst, oder eben nicht. Doch du solltest es als deine Pflicht ansehen. Sohn des Thráin. Sohn des Thrór."

Kurze Zeit stand Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann ergriff Thorin das Wort: „Erläutere mir, was du meinst, was zu tun ist."

Und Gandalf begann zu erklären:

„Es ist kein Zufall, dass dein Vater mir jene Zeilen als letzte Botschaft überbrachte. Ich bin sogar vielmehr zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass das Orakel über das wir gestern für kurze Zeit sprachen wahrlich existiert. Es muss einen Grund geben, weswegen Fangorn noch immer unberührt ist und seine Hüter so streng über den Wald wachen. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass dort ein Orakel haust, von dem wir noch nichts ahnen."

Thorins Blick schweifte wiederum in die Ferne, dort konnte man bei der klaren Luft die Spitzen der Berge von Anmar erkennen.

„Würdest du die Chance nicht nutzen, dorthin reiten und sehen was dort auf dich wartet, könntest du die letzte Hoffnung für das stolze Volk der Zwerge vertun. Eigentlich ist dies gar kein Umstand der es zu Fragen bedürfte, ob du nun willst oder nicht, Thorin.", wiederum schwang Belustigung in Gandalfs Stimme mit.

Wie wir bereits aus meinen Schilderungen am Anfang dieses Kapitels wissen, hatte Thorin sich durchaus auf den Weg zu dem Ent-Wald gemacht. Es waren einige Wochen die bei dieser Reise vergingen und Gandalf begleitete ihn nur bis Bree. Doch die Heimat Erebors vor seinem geistigen Auge, kam ihm jeder Ritt, egal durch welche Witterung, äußerst kurzweilig vor. Nun den schwarzen Wald Fangorns vor sich, kamen ihm allerdings die ersten Zweifel. Wenn er diesen Wald betrat, den sonst jedes vernünftige Wesen mied und dort nichts als tiefste Düsternis vorfand, dann war alles umsonst gewesen und sein Volk weiterhin verloren. Alles stand auf Messers Schneide. Und hätte Thorin gewusst, welches Abenteuer ihn am Ende dieser Reise erwartete, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er entschlosseneren Schrittes seinen Weg fortgesetzt hätte.


	3. Chapter 2

Der Rand des Waldes erstreckte sich über den ganzen Horizont und als Thorin sich ihm näherte wuchs die schwarze Bedrohlichkeit des Gestrüpps und der Sträucher, die den Anfang des Dickicht säumten, mit jedem Schritt. Es war helllichter Tag, aber die Bäume schienen eine Aura des Unbehagens auszustrahlen, die man sonst nur in der schwarzen Dunkelheit einer tiefen Nacht verspürte.

_Was dort wohl auf mich wartet?_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst, denn Zwerge kennen dieses Gefühl von Natur aus nicht (zumindest versuchten sie, es so nach Außen wirken zu lassen), und so ritt Thorin auf seinem Pony Meter für Meter langsam dem Ziel dieser Reise entgegen.

In einigem Abstand zum Waldrand stieg er von seinem Pony ab und band es an einem knorrigen Strauch fest, der vereinzelt auf dem Feld stand, das er durchquerte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wiederkomme, doch ich hoffe bald und mit Antwort.", flüsterte er dem kleinen Braunen ins Ohr und tätschelte ihn noch einmal am Hals, bevor er sich abwandte und sich aufmachte das Dickicht zu betreten, das vor ihm lag.

Sein Weg war bis hier stets von lustigem Vogelgezwitscher begleitet gewesen, dem Gluckern von fröhlich sprudelnden Quellen und dem Rauschen des sommerlichen Windes, doch kaum, dass er einen Fuß auf den schwarzen Untergrund des Waldes Fangorn setzte, verstummte jedes Geräusch um ihn herum. Und nur ein paar Schritte weiter fand er sich schließlich auch noch gänzlich umhüllt von Dunkelheit. Kaum ein Strahl der wunderbaren Sonne drang durch die dichten Baumkronen, die schwer über ihm hingen. Das bunte Treiben der Welt, das sich um diesen schaurigen Ort befand, schien Meilen entfernt zu sein, wenn sogar gar nicht mehr existent und Thorin konnte auf einmal wahrlich verstehen, weshalb schlaue Wesen diesen Wald mieden. Er hätte nun einiges dafür gegeben, dass Gandalf ihn bis hierher begleitet hätte und nicht nur bis Bree, denn zu zweit würde das schwarze Unheil, welches über diesem Flecken Erde zu hängen schien, nur halb so Angst einflößend wirken.

Da man diesen Umstand aber nun einmal nicht ändern konnte, zurrte Thorin den Ledergurt, an dem sein Schwert in der Scheide steckte, noch ein wenig fester, als hätte er Bedenken es zu verlieren und ging entschlossenen Schrittes weiter voran. Er konnte durch die Dunkelheit maximal drei Meter weit blicken, aber meist sogar sehr viel kürzer, da seine Sicht von tief hängenden Ästen oder großen Büschen gestört wurde. Und selbst darauf bedacht nicht an den verworrenen Wurzeln, die sich über den Boden erstreckten, hängen zu bleiben, stolperte Thorin nicht nur einmal und landete recht unsanft auf der Nase, was ihn natürlich zusätzlich zu all den anderen Umständen etwas verunsicherte. Auch kam es ihm so vor als ob er von irgendwem – oder irgendetwas – beobachtet wurde.

Etwas verloren, denn Thorin wusste ja eigentlich auch überhaupt nicht, wonach er genau suchte, kämpfte er sich so Stunden um Stunden durch das Dickicht. Bis sich schließlich die Nacht über die Welt legte und ihm eigentlich nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich unter einer übergroßen Wurzel, die eine Art Überdachung bildete, auf den Boden zu setzen und sich für den nächsten Tag auszuruhen. Ein Feuer zu entzünden wagte er nicht. Schon die ganze Zeit fühlte er sich beobachtet und im Moment hatte er keine große Lust noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, sollte sich dieses Gefühl bewahrheiten. Die Wächter galten als äußerst grausam, wenn jemand ihr Reich betrat. Nicht ohne Grund war Fangorn einer der letzten Urwälder der Vorzeit und hatte es geschafft zu überleben.

Anfangs döste Thorin mehr vor sich hin, als dass er schlief, zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, die er die ganze Reise über vermieden hatte. Was wohl auf ihn wartete? Was war das Ziel, das Ende dieser Reise? Musste er wirklich ein Licht in dieser Dunkelheit suchen?

Diese Fragen im Kopf, die Verse in Gedanken rezitierend, mit denen Gandalf ihn an Geschichten aus seiner Jugend erinnert hatte, wurde er aber dennoch schläfrig und bald konnte er seine Augen nicht mal mehr einen Spalt breit offen halten. Er sank in einen äußerst unruhigen, aber dennoch tiefen Schlaf und schließlich umhüllte ihn die Dunkelheit.

„Der kleine Mann schläft.", eine tiefe Stimme murmelte leise in einer uralten Sprache in die Stille. Die Wurzeln am Boden bewegten sich langsam knackend und all die dunklen Bäume ringsumher raschelten als wären sie aufgeregt.

„So bald wird er seine Augen auch nicht mehr öffnen.", erwiderte eine zweite, etwas quäkendere, wenn auch nicht hellere Stimme als die erste.

Und langsam begann der Wald um Thorin Eichenschild zum Leben zu erwachen.

Zwei übergroße knorrige Finger reckten sich, mit langen Fingernägeln und teils mit Blättern bedeckt, von oben aus den Baumkronen zu ihm hinunter.

Unser armer Freund Thorin aber merkte von all dem einfach nichts, denn die Wesen, die sich um ihn scharten, hatten ihn durch Pilzsporen, die sie in der Luft verteilt hatten, müde werden lassen und damit dafür gesorgt, dass er nur erwachen würde, wenn sie es denn für richtig hielten.

Ein schwaches Licht leuchtete an den Fingerkuppen des Ents, der sich nun bückte und unseren Zwerg in Augenschein nahm. Sein Gesicht war alt und hölzern, gezeichnet durch tiefe Furchen. Keine Gefühlsregung war darauf zu erkennen.

„Ein Zwerg.", murmelte er, seine Stimme klang wie das rumorende Geräusch eines aufziehenden Gewitters. Tief und bedrohlich.

„Doch er ist so groß! Sag, ist es _der_ Zwerg?", ein weiteres Gesicht senkte sich von oben herab und begutachtete Thorin neugierig, der nichts ahnend schlief und träumte.

„_Der_ Zwerg.", wiederholte der erste die Worte seines Begleiters leicht spöttisch, „_Der_ Zwerg, kam nie und, ich denke, er wird auch nie kommen." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Jahrhunderte warteten sie seit dem Befehl bereits auf den _Einen_, der kommen sollte. Baumbarth, der älteste der Wächter hatte seine Hoffnung schon vor langem aufgegeben.

„Nur törichte Wesen finden ihren Weg zu uns.", fügte er noch leicht herablassend hinzu, auch wenn er, ehrlich gesagt, recht neugierig war. Nicht allzu oft verirrten sich Wesen von außerhalb des Waldes hierher. Und erst recht hatten sie nicht solchen Mut, wie dieser Zwerg, bewiesen und waren durch die stumme Dunkelheit tapfer vorangeschritten.

Die Ents hatten sich über Tag sogar einige Späße mit ihm erlaubt, indem sie ihm mit ihren Wurzeln ein Bein stellten. Doch selbst da hatte er keine Angst gezeigt und war nicht umgekehrt. Auch schien er kein wahres Ziel zu haben. Er wanderte einfach und blickte in die Finsternis, harrend der Dinge, die da vielleicht kommen mögen. Die Ents entschlossen also ihn bei Nacht näher zu betrachten, denn sie fanden allesamt, dass er ein wahrlich komischer Kauz war – so anders, als alle anderen, die sich bisher hierher gewagt hatten.

„Wir müssen ihn trotzdem testen.", sprach ein dritter Ent, der sich auch aus der Dunkelheit zu Thorin herunterbeugte und ihn in Augenschein nahm, „Wenn er es nicht ist, lassen wir ihn einfach schlafen und nicht mehr erwachen. Dann wird sein Körper den jungen Bäumen beim wachsen helfen."

Baumbarth seufzte (aber für einen Menschen hätte es mehr wie das Ächzen eines alten und morschen Stück Holzes geklungen).

Natürlich würde er ihn testen, doch er war sich auch sicher wieder enttäuscht zu werden.

Seine knorrigen Finger senkten sich langsam zu Thorin hinab und Baumbarth legte die leuchtenden Spitzen sorgsam und darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu verletzen, auf seine Stirn.

Dies war die Art und Weise der Ents in den Lebewesen, die sich ihnen näherten zu lesen. Und so tat Baumbarth es nun auch mit Thorin.

Und er verlor beinahe seine Fassung, soweit das für einen Ent möglich war, während das Schicksal des Zwerges und seines Volkes vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal vorbeizog.

Der Angriff Smaugs, die vielen Tränen, die Verluste, die Traurigen Lieder, die das sonst fröhliche Volk sang. Die große Flucht nach Ered Luin. Der Tod von Thrór, die Gefangenschaft von Thráin. Und schließlich erklang das Lied, das Thorin Eichenschild dazu bewogen hatte den Weg nach Fangorn zu beschreiten und hallte in seinen hölzernen Tiefen wider:

„_Tief sitzt der Schmerz, die Heimat weit,_

_ganz schwer das Herz, zu schnell die Zeit,_

_Nur das Orakel weist den Weg,_

_ehe das Reich zu Ende geht._

_Im tiefen Walde, schwarz und dunkel,_

_du findest deinen Rat im Licht._

_Und scheint die Heimat dir zu weit,_

_Dann sag' ich dir, verzage nicht._

_Du kommst allein und gehst zu zweit."_

Könnten Ents vor Freude weinen, so hätte es dieser wohl in diesem Augenblick getan. Doch Baumbarth brummte nur tief und zufrieden und hob Thorin sanft vom Boden auf, um ihn auf seine Hand gebettet zu ihr zu bringen.


	4. Chapter 4

_~ herrje! Wie die Zeit vergeht! Ich habe so viel zu tun in letzter Zeit, da kommt das Schreiben viel zu kurz! Dafür gibts jetzt zwei Kapitel zu lesen, damit die Geschichte mal richtig anfängt! :) ~_

Als Thorin erwachte, befand er sich nicht mehr dort, wo er eingeschlafen war. Bevor er die Augen öffnete verwünschte er sich erst einmal selbst, denn eigentlich hatte er sich nicht vom Schlaf übermannen lassen wollen. Doch seine Lider waren plötzlich so schwer geworden.  
Stark musste er gegen das grelle Licht anblinzeln, das ihn anstrahlte. Und in diesem Moment merkte er auch, dass er keine Waffe mehr trug.  
Mit einem Satz stand er wieder auf seinen zwei Beinen und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
Er war auf einer etwa zwanzig Meter großen Lichtung erwacht, über ihm sah er die Wolken vorüberziehen, um den lichten Fleck herum aber befanden sich wiederum nur schwarze Bäume. Das Gras duftete frisch und war von Morgentau bedeckt. In der Mitte der sattgrünen Wiese befand sich eine Art großer, reichverzierter Pavillon, allerdings verschlossen durch undurchsichtiges Glas.  
Nachdem Thorin nichts anderes übrig blieb, unbewaffnet wie er war, tat er einfach einige Schritte darauf zu und fasste den Entschluss, dort an eine der Scheiben zu klopfen. Wo so etwas erbaut wurde, da mussten auch zivilisierte Lebewesen sein. Zumindest hoffte Thorin das.  
Doch als er seine Hand hob um mit seinem Fingerknöcheln leicht gegen die Verglasung zu klopfen, da verschwand sie einfach und gab den Weg in das Innere frei und nachdem er eingetreten war verschloss sie sich augenblicklich wieder.  
Vor ihm lag eine alte Frau, gebettet auf einen Berg von Fell und Pelzen in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Sie war keine Elbin, aber auch kein Zwerg. Ein Mensch war sie auch nicht. Mehr eine Mischung aus allen auf einmal.  
Ihre Gestalt war kleiner, als es für einen Menschen oder Elben üblich war, aber sie war zu groß für einen Zwerg. Ihre Ohren waren leicht spitz, so wie man es von den edlen Waldwesen kannte, aber doch waren ihre Gesichtszüge zu normal. War sie das Orakel aus dem Lied?  
Um ihr Lager herum standen zudem vier weitere Frauen, die Thorin aber ziemlich sicher als Menschen identifizierte.  
Die alte Dame betrachtete unseren Zwerg eindringlich mit ihren stechend grauen Augen und verfolgte jede seiner Regungen. Sie schien nicht nur ihn zu sehen, sondern sogar durch ihn hindurch und alles was ihn ausmachte zu erfassen.  
Nach einiger Zeit gespannter Stille ergriff sie das Wort mit ihrer weichen, aber gebrochenen Stimme: „Thorin Eichenschild. Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór. Deine Reise findet hier ihr Ende und ihren neuen Anfang."  
Die Frauen, die sich um die Dame geschart hatten knieten nieder, sodass eine Art Gasse für Thorin entstand, die er beschreiten sollte und erhoben ihre Hände wie zu einem Gebet.  
„Tritt vor, junger Krieger."  
Thorin traute sich nicht zu antworten, ihm schien es als würde er einer uralten, ungreifbaren Macht gegenüberstehen. Und so tat er nur wie ihm geheißen und kniete sich ebenfalls vor der alten Dame nieder.  
„Es vergingen Jahrhunderte, in denen wir auf dich warteten. Der Mann der im Himmel die Spitze seiner nebligen Heimat sieht. Der König unter dem Felsen.", sie verdeutlichte Himmel und Erde mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung, „Es wird Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren."  
Beeindruckt von ihrer Gestalt und der ruhigen Art zu Sprechen blieb Thorin der Mund offen stehen.  
„Thorin, ihr seid der Erbe der Bürde. Der Erwählte der Ents. Euch ist es bestimmt den Weg zu beschreiten."  
Eine lange Pause entstand und die Frau schien in weite Ferne zu blicken. Da nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte, wenn auch etwas kleinlaut: „W-Wie?"  
Dies schien sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen und sie sprach: „Der Kampf wird kommen und er wird glorreich enden. 14 Begleiter werden mit dir sein auf deinen Wegen. Doch bis dahin musst du noch die eine Waffe finden und zu deiner machen."  
Langsam hatte Thorin wieder alle seine Sinne beisammen und fragte: „Welche Waffe? Wie finde ich sie?"  
„Meine Zeit ist zu Ende, König Thorin. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dir diese Informationen zu geben.", da griffen ihn die Dienerinnen des Orakels von hinten und zogen ihn zurück. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch konnte er nichts gegen sie ausrichten.  
„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe.", sprach die Frau noch einmal und schloss ihre Augen.  
Da verschwand die Verglasung des Pavillons und strahlendes Licht strömte herein und nahm allen für kurze Zeit die Sicht.  
Als Thorin sich an die Verhältnisse gewöhnt hatte sah er eine junge Frau auf das Bett der Alten zugehen. Ein Messer blitzte in ihrer Hand. Eine weitere ältere, die Thorin bisher garnicht bemerkt hatte, die aber durchaus die gesamte Zeit im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, legte die Hand auf die rechte Brust des Orakels und führte die der jungen Frau. Sie stichen zu, mitten in ihr Herz und rotes Blut ergoss sich über den Boden. Es benetzte Felle und Pelze, auf denen die alte Frau gebettet lag. Ein erlösendes Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen und schließlich sackte sie in sich zusammen.  
Noch immer festgehalten von den Dienerinnen musste Thorin dieses grausige Schauspiel mitansehen. Die junge Frau lag nun zusammengekauert über dem ehemaligen Orakel und rührte sich für einen Augenblick nicht. Dann begann sie von innen zu strahlen und sich langsam wieder aufzusetzen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. So verharrte sie einige Zeit und die Frauen, die Thorin festhielten, ließen von ihm ab und knieten sich vor ihr nieder. Ein Gesang wurde angestimmt, der von Himmelswesen selbst hätte stammen können. Gesungen in einer Sprache, derer Thorin nicht mächtig war. Verblüfft und auch ein wenig verängstigt, wir werden es ihm in dieser Situation verzeihen, lauschte er den Klängen.  
Die Tatsache, dass er gerade einem Mord beigewohnt hatte, schien seltsamerweise nicht schlimm, es wirkte mehr, wie der Anbeginn einer neuen wunderbaren Zeit und es war auch niemand darüber entsetzt. Die alte Dame lag friedlich auf ihrem blutgetränkten Bett, welches die eine, die die Hand der jungen Unbekannten geführt hatte schließlich entzündete. Eine Stichflamme erleuchtete den bereits strahlend hellen Raum und tauchte alles in rot schimmerndes, warmes Licht.  
„Mögest du in die Ewigkeit eingehen.", sprach die Junge in das Feuer, die sich darauf umwandte und Thorin erblickte.  
Als sie auf ihn zu schritt veränderte sich ihr Äußeres.  
War sie zuvor eine blonde, groß gewachsene Menschenfrau gewesen, so schien sie zu schrumpfen, ihre Haare wurden dunkel, Ihre Kleider färbten sich von weiß zu einem dunklen Grün, wie das des Waldes und ihr Gesicht wurde älter. Sie schien nun so alt wie eine 25 jährige Frau, allerdings nur so groß wie Thorin. Bildschön umrahmten dunkelbraune Locken ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht.  
„Thorin Eichenschild, ich kenne nun eure Queste. König unter dem Berge.", ihre Stimme klang, wie das Schallen von tausend hellen Glocken. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf sein Herz und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór."  
Ein breites, wunderschönes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und als sie Thorins verwirrte Miene sah, da blitzte wahres Glück in ihrem Ausdruck auf. Schließlich wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wies zwei der Dienerinnen an, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Diese führten unseren verdutzten Freund eine Treppe hinab, die sich in einer hinteren Ecke des Pavillons befand. Thorin konnte kaum glauben, was in so kurzer Zeit geschehen war und was er nun sah. Vor ihm lag eine Art unterirdischer Palast. Blumen rankten sich an den Wänden der prachtvoll geschmückten Gänge, die im dunklen leuchteten und alles in ein magisches, aber warmes Licht tauchten. Fast so als wäre man nicht unter der Erde, sondern an der Oberfläche. Sie gingen einige Minuten, bis sie ein Zimmer erreichten. Eine seiner zwei Begleiterinnen (die ihn beide um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragten) schob ihn hinein. Er solle sich nun ausruhen und waschen. Am heutigen Abend müsse er zu dem Fest der Neugeburt erscheinen. Eine heilige Feier, wie er erfuhr und die er so, wie er nach seiner langen Reise aussah, anscheinend nicht besuchen konnte. Sie würden ihn in einigen Stunden abholen.  
„Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus. Wir werden die Türe absperren, damit ihr uns nicht abhanden kommt." Beide Frauen lächelten und schlossen die Türe ehe Thorin überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte. Das Schloss klackte und der Schlüssel wurde auf der anderen Seite der Türe entfernt und eingesteckt.  
Nun war Thorin alleine.  
Er setzte sich erst einmal, etwas erschlagen und verwirrt aufgrund der ganzen Geschehnisse des Tages (und da er ja sonst nirgendwo anders hin konnte), auf das große Himmelbett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.  
Eigentlich sollte er hier verschwinden, dachte er so bei sich. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, was da draußen eigentlich gerade passierte und warum er nun auch noch eingesperrt wurde. Aber sie hatten ihm nichts angetan, obwohl sie mehr als genug Zeit dafür gehabt hätten. Und einen Gefangenen in solch einem edlen Zimmer zu beherbergen schien ihm äußerst seltsam. Das Orakel hatte außerdem gesagt er würde mit 14 Begleitern nach Erebor ziehen. Wenn das wahr war, dann würde er ja nicht hier bleiben. Er entschloss sich, einfach abzuwarten, was passieren würde.  
Dann strich er mit seinen Händen über den weichen Seidenbezug der Matratze, auf der er saß.  
Viel zu groß für einen Zwerg, dachte er, denn er war kein Freund von dem, was er nicht kannte. Nichts gegen mein Bett in Ered Luin.  
Dennoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis er einschlief. Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, er hatte noch nie in solch einem komfortablem Bett gelegen.

Als Thorin erwachte, befand er sich nicht mehr dort, wo er eingeschlafen war. Bevor er die Augen öffnete verwünschte er sich erst einmal selbst, denn eigentlich hatte er sich nicht vom Schlaf übermannen lassen wollen. Doch seine Lider waren plötzlich so schwer geworden.  
Stark musste er gegen das grelle Licht anblinzeln, das ihn anstrahlte. Und in diesem Moment merkte er auch, dass er keine Waffe mehr trug.  
Mit einem Satz stand er wieder auf seinen zwei Beinen und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
Er war auf einer etwa zwanzig Meter großen Lichtung erwacht, über ihm sah er die Wolken vorüberziehen, um den lichten Fleck herum aber befanden sich wiederum nur schwarze Bäume. Das Gras duftete frisch und war von Morgentau bedeckt. In der Mitte der sattgrünen Wiese befand sich eine Art großer, reichverzierter Pavillon, allerdings verschlossen durch undurchsichtiges Glas.  
Nachdem Thorin nichts anderes übrig blieb, unbewaffnet wie er war, tat er einfach einige Schritte darauf zu und fasste den Entschluss, dort an eine der Scheiben zu klopfen. Wo so etwas erbaut wurde, da mussten auch zivilisierte Lebewesen sein. Zumindest hoffte Thorin das.  
Doch als er seine Hand hob um mit seinem Fingerknöcheln leicht gegen die Verglasung zu klopfen, da verschwand sie einfach und gab den Weg in das Innere frei und nachdem er eingetreten war verschloss sie sich augenblicklich wieder.  
Vor ihm lag eine alte Frau, gebettet auf einen Berg von Fell und Pelzen in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Sie war keine Elbin, aber auch kein Zwerg. Ein Mensch war sie auch nicht. Mehr eine Mischung aus allen auf einmal.  
Ihre Gestalt war kleiner, als es für einen Menschen oder Elben üblich war, aber sie war zu groß für einen Zwerg. Ihre Ohren waren leicht spitz, so wie man es von den edlen Waldwesen kannte, aber doch waren ihre Gesichtszüge zu normal. War sie das Orakel aus dem Lied?  
Um ihr Lager herum standen zudem vier weitere Frauen, die Thorin aber ziemlich sicher als Menschen identifizierte.  
Die alte Dame betrachtete unseren Zwerg eindringlich mit ihren stechend grauen Augen und verfolgte jede seiner Regungen. Sie schien nicht nur ihn zu sehen, sondern sogar durch ihn hindurch und alles was ihn ausmachte zu erfassen.  
Nach einiger Zeit gespannter Stille ergriff sie das Wort mit ihrer weichen, aber gebrochenen Stimme: „Thorin Eichenschild. Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór. Deine Reise findet hier ihr Ende und ihren neuen Anfang."  
Die Frauen, die sich um die Dame geschart hatten knieten nieder, sodass eine Art Gasse für Thorin entstand, die er beschreiten sollte und erhoben ihre Hände wie zu einem Gebet.  
„Tritt vor, junger Krieger."  
Thorin traute sich nicht zu antworten, ihm schien es als würde er einer uralten, ungreifbaren Macht gegenüberstehen. Und so tat er nur wie ihm geheißen und kniete sich ebenfalls vor der alten Dame nieder.  
„Es vergingen Jahrhunderte, in denen wir auf dich warteten. Der Mann der im Himmel die Spitze seiner nebligen Heimat sieht. Der König unter dem Felsen.", sie verdeutlichte Himmel und Erde mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung, „Es wird Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren."  
Beeindruckt von ihrer Gestalt und der ruhigen Art zu Sprechen blieb Thorin der Mund offen stehen.  
„Thorin, ihr seid der Erbe der Bürde. Der Erwählte der Ents. Euch ist es bestimmt den Weg zu beschreiten."  
Eine lange Pause entstand und die Frau schien in weite Ferne zu blicken. Da nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte, wenn auch etwas kleinlaut: „W-Wie?"  
Dies schien sie ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen und sie sprach: „Der Kampf wird kommen und er wird glorreich enden. 14 Begleiter werden mit dir sein auf deinen Wegen. Doch bis dahin musst du noch die eine Waffe finden und zu deiner machen."  
Langsam hatte Thorin wieder alle seine Sinne beisammen und fragte: „Welche Waffe? Wie finde ich sie?"  
„Meine Zeit ist zu Ende, König Thorin. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dir diese Informationen zu geben.", da griffen ihn die Dienerinnen des Orakels von hinten und zogen ihn zurück. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch konnte er nichts gegen sie ausrichten.  
„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe.", sprach die Frau noch einmal und schloss ihre Augen.  
Da verschwand die Verglasung des Pavillons und strahlendes Licht strömte herein und nahm allen für kurze Zeit die Sicht.  
Als Thorin sich an die Verhältnisse gewöhnt hatte sah er eine junge Frau auf das Bett der Alten zugehen. Ein Messer blitzte in ihrer Hand. Eine weitere ältere, die Thorin bisher garnicht bemerkt hatte, die aber durchaus die gesamte Zeit im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, legte die Hand auf die rechte Brust des Orakels und führte die der jungen Frau. Sie stichen zu, mitten in ihr Herz und rotes Blut ergoss sich über den Boden. Es benetzte Felle und Pelze, auf denen die alte Frau gebettet lag. Ein erlösendes Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen und schließlich sackte sie in sich zusammen.  
Noch immer festgehalten von den Dienerinnen musste Thorin dieses grausige Schauspiel mitansehen. Die junge Frau lag nun zusammengekauert über dem ehemaligen Orakel und rührte sich für einen Augenblick nicht. Dann begann sie von innen zu strahlen und sich langsam wieder aufzusetzen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. So verharrte sie einige Zeit und die Frauen, die Thorin festhielten, ließen von ihm ab und knieten sich vor ihr nieder. Ein Gesang wurde angestimmt, der von Himmelswesen selbst hätte stammen können. Gesungen in einer Sprache, derer Thorin nicht mächtig war. Verblüfft und auch ein wenig verängstigt, wir werden es ihm in dieser Situation verzeihen, lauschte er den Klängen.  
Die Tatsache, dass er gerade einem Mord beigewohnt hatte, schien seltsamerweise nicht schlimm, es wirkte mehr, wie der Anbeginn einer neuen wunderbaren Zeit und es war auch niemand darüber entsetzt. Die alte Dame lag friedlich auf ihrem blutgetränkten Bett, welches die eine, die die Hand der jungen Unbekannten geführt hatte schließlich entzündete. Eine Stichflamme erleuchtete den bereits strahlend hellen Raum und tauchte alles in rot schimmerndes, warmes Licht.  
„Mögest du in die Ewigkeit eingehen.", sprach die Junge in das Feuer, die sich darauf umwandte und Thorin erblickte.  
Als sie auf ihn zu schritt veränderte sich ihr Äußeres.  
War sie zuvor eine blonde, groß gewachsene Menschenfrau gewesen, so schien sie zu schrumpfen, ihre Haare wurden dunkel, Ihre Kleider färbten sich von weiß zu einem dunklen Grün, wie das des Waldes und ihr Gesicht wurde älter. Sie schien nun so alt wie eine 25 jährige Frau, allerdings nur so groß wie Thorin. Bildschön umrahmten dunkelbraune Locken ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht.  
„Thorin Eichenschild, ich kenne nun eure Queste. König unter dem Berge.", ihre Stimme klang, wie das Schallen von tausend hellen Glocken. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf sein Herz und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór."  
Ein breites, wunderschönes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und als sie Thorins verwirrte Miene sah, da blitzte wahres Glück in ihrem Ausdruck auf. Schließlich wandte sie sich von ihm ab und wies zwei der Dienerinnen an, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Diese führten unseren verdutzten Freund eine Treppe hinab, die sich in einer hinteren Ecke des Pavillons befand. Thorin konnte kaum glauben, was in so kurzer Zeit geschehen war und was er nun sah. Vor ihm lag eine Art unterirdischer Palast. Blumen rankten sich an den Wänden der prachtvoll geschmückten Gänge, die im dunklen leuchteten und alles in ein magisches, aber warmes Licht tauchten. Fast so als wäre man nicht unter der Erde, sondern an der Oberfläche. Sie gingen einige Minuten, bis sie ein Zimmer erreichten. Eine seiner zwei Begleiterinnen (die ihn beide um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragten) schob ihn hinein. Er solle sich nun ausruhen und waschen. Am heutigen Abend müsse er zu dem Fest der Neugeburt erscheinen. Eine heilige Feier, wie er erfuhr und die er so, wie er nach seiner langen Reise aussah, anscheinend nicht besuchen konnte. Sie würden ihn in einigen Stunden abholen.  
„Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus. Wir werden die Türe absperren, damit ihr uns nicht abhanden kommt." Beide Frauen lächelten und schlossen die Türe ehe Thorin überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte. Das Schloss klackte und der Schlüssel wurde auf der anderen Seite der Türe entfernt und eingesteckt.  
Nun war Thorin alleine.  
Er setzte sich erst einmal, etwas erschlagen und verwirrt aufgrund der ganzen Geschehnisse des Tages (und da er ja sonst nirgendwo anders hin konnte), auf das große Himmelbett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.  
Eigentlich sollte er hier verschwinden, dachte er so bei sich. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, was da draußen eigentlich gerade passierte und warum er nun auch noch eingesperrt wurde. Aber sie hatten ihm nichts angetan, obwohl sie mehr als genug Zeit dafür gehabt hätten. Und einen Gefangenen in solch einem edlen Zimmer zu beherbergen schien ihm äußerst seltsam. Das Orakel hatte außerdem gesagt er würde mit 14 Begleitern nach Erebor ziehen. Wenn das wahr war, dann würde er ja nicht hier bleiben. Er entschloss sich, einfach abzuwarten, was passieren würde.  
Dann strich er mit seinen Händen über den weichen Seidenbezug der Matratze, auf der er saß.  
Viel zu groß für einen Zwerg, dachte er, denn er war kein Freund von dem, was er nicht kannte. Nichts gegen mein Bett in Ered Luin.  
Dennoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis er einschlief. Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, er hatte noch nie in solch einem komfortablem Bett gelegen.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Nacht legte sich bereits über das Land, als unser werter Thorin schließlich erwachte. Natürlich wusste er davon nichts, schließlich lag sein Zimmer ja unter der Oberfläche.  
Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, stand er auf und ging hinüber zu der edlen, großen Wasserschale, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befestigt war. Rasch wusch er sich, eine wahre Wohltat nach der langen Reise und den Ereignissen des letzten Tages. Das Wasser duftete wie der frische Morgentau, der sich über Wälder und Wiesen legte.  
Nachdem er sich gerichtet hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis er das Schloss erneut knacken hörte und die Türe aufschwang.  
„Gut, ihr seid bereits wach.", eine blonde, lächelnde Frau trat ein, Thorin war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auch eine der beiden gewesen war, die ihn bereits hierher begleitet hatten. Über ihrem rechten Arm hingen dunkelgrüne Kleider, die sie auf dem Bett ausbreitete. „Dies ist ein Geschenk der neuen Weisen Aire. Sie hofft, ihr werdet sie zum Fest tragen."  
Thorin nickte nur, als er den edlen Stoff mit seinen Fingern berührte. Aire. War das die junge Blonde, die ihr Aussehen verändert hatte, als sie auf ihn zu geschritten war? Er würde es wohl noch an diesem Abend erfahren.  
„Wenn ihr euch umgezogen habt, dann kommt heraus. Ich warte vor der Türe auf euch." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Thorin wieder alleine.  
Rasch zog er sich um. Erstaunlicherweise passten die neuen Kleider wie angegossen.  
Er schnürte seine alte dunkelblaue Robe zu einem kleinen Bündel und hängte es sich über die Schulter. Vielleicht würde sich ja eine Möglichkeit ergeben, sich während dem Fest davonzuschleichen. Wenn er wirklich mit 14 Begleitern nach Erebor ziehen sollte, dann sollte er bald mit der Suche nach ihnen beginnen. Und zudem war ihm die ganze Gesellschaft der hübschen Frauen nicht geheuer. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo er sich so eben befand.  
Zudem steckte er einige Äpfel, die in einer Schale in seinem Zimmer standen in sein Bündel. Das war besser als gar nichts zu essen, wenn er es wirklich schaffen würde heute Nacht zu gehen.  
Darauf ging er entschlossen zur Türe und öffnete sie. Wie die junge Frau es gesagt hatte, hatte sie dort auf ihn gewartet. „Die Robe steht euch sehr gut.", sie kicherte leise und wurde rot, als sie zu ihm hinunterblickte, „Wir werden bereits erwartet." Dann ergriff sie Thorins Hand, was ihm um ehrlich zu sein ein wenig unangenehm war, und zog ihn den Gang entlang wieder nach oben zur Oberfläche.  
Schon von weitem konnte er Harfenklänge hören, die die Treppe, auf die sie zu gingen, herunter drangen.  
Das Fest war anscheinend schon in vollem Gange. An der ersten Treppenstufe angelangt, ließ seine Begleiterin seine Hand los und bedeutete Thorin er solle vor ihr nach oben gehen. „Ich komme gleich nach."  
Thorin atmete einmal tief ein und aus und setzte seine königliche Miene auf, die er sich nur für offizielle Ansprachen und Anlässe aufhob. Dann wollen wir mal, dachte er sich, und stieg Stufe um Stufe nach oben.

Das Fest hatte tatsächlich schon begonnen. Der Pavillon selbst war zwar leer, doch außen auf der Wiese, die sich um ihn befand waren niedrige Tische aufgebaut auf denen weiße Tücher lagen und sich Speisen in unglaublicher Menge türmten. Um auf ihnen zu essen mussten alle auf dem Boden sitzen, was allerdings der ausgelassenen Stimmung keinen Abbruch tat. Von allen Seiten ertönte Gelächter, Kichern und Musik. Wenn man nicht aß, dann tanzte man und wenn man nicht lachte, dann wurde erzählt.  
Doch so sehr er sich anstrengte, er konnte keinen Mann entdecken. Nur Frauen, allesamt in weiche, lange Kleider gehüllt.  
Thorin stand auf der obersten Stufe zum Eingang des Pavillons, jeder konnte ihn sehen, aber niemand schien sich für ihn zu interessieren. Das wird ja ein Kinderspiel, von hier zu verschwinden, dachte er so bei sich.  
Aber – oh – roch das Essen köstlich. Wie lange hatte er keine so guten Speisen mehr vor sich gesehen. Und sein Verlangen zu bleiben und nur einen Bissen von dem köstlichen Braten dort auf dem Tisch zu kosten wurde beinahe unerträglich.  
„Ihr seid mein Gast, Thorin, ihr dürft euch an allen Speisen bedienen, wie es euch beliebt.", eine glockenhelle Stimme sprach zu ihm mit einem Lachen, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Sie kam aus dem Pavillon. Als er sich um wandte sah er die junge Frau, die nach der Verbrennung der alten Dame auf ihn zugekommen war.  
„Und die Kleider die ich für euch aussuchte, stehen euch wahrlich ausgezeichnet. Es wäre schade, wenn ihr sie den Frauen nicht zeigen würdet."  
Dort stand sie, an der oberen Schwelle der Treppe. Ihre Haare waren nun dunkelblond gefärbt und hingen glatt über ihre Schultern. Ihr Gesicht wirkte fast noch schöner als zur früheren Stunde. Dass sie so überrascht aufgetaucht war und auch noch zu wissen schien, was er dachte, brachte Thorin ein wenig aus der Fassung und er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Doch alles was er vermochte zu sagen, war: „Ja, eine wahre Schande." Was er sofort, kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, schon bereute.  
Wenn sie diejenige war, die die Kleider für ihn gewählt hatte, dann musste sie Aire sein. Die neue Weise. Hatte die Frau, die ihn abgeholt hatte sie nicht so genannt? Thorin war sich nicht mehr sicher.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln trat sie auf ihn zu und wiederum veränderte sich ihre Größe, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Sie schien ihre Gestalt variieren zu können, wie es ihr beliebte. Er wollte sie gerade nach ihrem Namen Fragen, da sprach sie: „Mein Name ist Aire, ich bin Auserwählte des Gottes Eru, entstamme der Blutlinie der Seher, Heilige im Walde Fanggorn.", sie strahlte Thorin entgegen, der wiederum nicht wusste wie ihm geschah.  
„Es ist bereits alles für euren Aufbruch vorbereitet. Doch es wäre wahrlich schade, wenn ihr uns heute bei unserem heiligen Fest nicht länger beehren würdet und euch entschließt uns nun schon zu verlassen – ohne euch zu verabschieden.", sie schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden und strengen Blick und Thorin wurde klar, dass sie wusste, was er vorgehabt hatte, bis er den köstlichen Geruch des Essens wahrgenommen hatte. Deshalb schüttelte er nur den Kopf und bekam ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen. „Natürlich werde ich bleiben.", sagte er deshalb schnell. Das schien Aire zu freuen. Elegant sprang sie auf ihn zu, hakte sich bei ihm unter (Thorin fühlte sich davon recht überrumpelt) und lachte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Dass sie gerade noch so ernst gewesen war, war ihr in keinster Weise mehr anzusehen.  
„Dann lasst uns gehen!", aufgeregt sprang sie auf und nieder und zog unseren Zwerg an seinem Arm, „Wir müssen meine Geburt feiern!"  
Ein launisches Wesen, dachte sich Thorin nur, in was ich da nur hineingeraten bin.  
Da wandte sich Aire abrupt um, blieb stehen und flüsterte Thorin leicht verschwörerisch zu: „Ihr werdet heute Abend noch sehen, wie launisch das Schicksal manchmal spielt, junger Krieger Eichenschild!"  
Dann zog sie ihn lachend und fröhlich weiter und Thorin stapfte nur verwirrt hinterdrein.

Die Stimmung war sehr ausgelassen, der Wein schmeckte köstlich, die Speisen waren exzellent. Aire lachte und tanzte, sprach mit Frauen die ständig zu ihr kamen und wieder gingen, zeigte eigentlich keinerlei weiteres Interesse an Thorin und ließ ihn schließlich nach dem Essen schnell mit einigen Frauen alleine am Tisch, die allesamt durcheinander schnatterten und kicherten.  
Eine mit kurzen braunen Haaren saß direkt neben ihm und schielte immer wieder zu ihm herüber. Allerdings traute sie sich anscheinend nicht ihn anzusprechen. Thorin ergriff das Wort: „Mein Name ist Thorin Eichenschild, König unter dem Berge.", er fand es nötig sich offiziell vorzustellen, „Sagt, könnt ihr mir erklären, was heute geschehen ist? Mir wurde noch nicht einmal genau erzählt, weshalb wir eigentlich feiern." Seine Nachbarin konnte ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich weiß, wer ihr seid , werter König unter dem Berge,", sie fand seine Art sich vorzustellen äußerst amüsant, „Mein Name ist Nurh, ich bin Dienerin im Tempel der Weisen und ja, ich möchte es euch gerne erklären."  
Und darauf erläuterte sie ihm, dass der Mord an der alten Dame, deren Name 'Ist' Wissen bedeutete und die Aire ihr Leben geschenkt hatte, ein heiliges Ritual gewesen war. „Denn nur durch den Stich ins Herz mit dem Dolch aus der Urzeit, kann die Fähigkeit in die Zukunft und Herzen zu blicken und dieses Wissen zu tragen, weitergegeben werden." Dabei stupste sie beim Wort 'Herz' Thorin mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seine rechte Brust, „Wir feiern heute also Neugeburt und Abschied. Von letzterem allerdings mehr als einen." Verschwörerisch blickte sie Thorin entgegen und er verstand, dass seine eigene Weiterreise gemeint war.  
„Und Ist war Aires Mutter?"  
„Ja, das war sie.", sie kicherte erneut, allerdings nicht, weil Thorin sie belustigte, sondern weil sie schon zu viel vom Wein getrunken hatte, „Ihr Tod war für den heutigen Tage vorherbestimmt. So hatte sie es gesehen, so ist es passiert. Möge sie in die Ewigkeit eingehen."  
Sie hob ihr Glas und prostete Thorin zu, der darauf auch einen großen Schluck aus seinem nahm.  
„Sagt, König Thorin, ich weiß nicht ob es mir gestattet ist zu fragen,", sie senkte ihre Stimme und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, niemand außer ihm konnte sie hören, „Warum seid ihr hierher gekom– "  
„Es ist euch nicht gestattet.", Aire war von hinten an die beiden herangetreten und unterbrach Nurh harsch, „Es ist nichts, was eine Dienerin zu wissen hat."  
Nurh erstarrte, warf sich vor der neuen Weisen zu Boden und bat um Vergebung. Die Musik verstummte für einen kurzen Augenblick und alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf die drei gerichtet.  
„Wie konntet ihr sie denn hören?", fragte Thorin verwundert, sie hatte doch so leise gesprochen.  
„Ich wusste was sie fragen wird, bevor sie selbst daran dachte.", war ihre wunderliche Antwort. Noch einen Moment war alles still, doch dann löste sich das Schweigen um sie und alles kehrte zur ausgelassenen Stimmung zurück.  
„Thorin, ihr habt gegessen und getrunken.", sprach sie, was mehr eine Feststellung war, als eine Frage. Mit einem prüfenden Blick sah sie auf ihn hinab..  
„Ja, das habe ich. Ich danke für eure Gastfreundschaft", erwiderte Thorin. Nurh kroch indes von ihrem Platz hinfort und versteckte sich hinter einer der Frauen, die am nächsten Tisch saßen.  
„Dann wird es Zeit zu Bett zu gehen, bevor ihr morgen weiterreist.", ein Lächeln legte sich wieder auf ihre Züge. Ihr Blick war leicht verschwörerisch, ließ aber keinen Widerspruch zu.  
Thorin nickte, brummte etwas unzufrieden und erhob sich. Diese Frau war so launisch, mit ihr wollte er sich nicht anlegen.  
Aire klatschte und das blonde Mädchen, das Thorin bereits die Kleider gebracht hatte, erschien neben ihr.  
„Bring ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Morgen wird er aufbrechen, bis dahin soll er sich ausruhen."  
Die Blonde ergriff seine Hand und kicherte, auch sie hatte anscheinend schon zu viel Wein getrunken. Dann zog sie ihn zurück in den Pavillon und die Treppe hinunter.  
„Ist es bei euch üblich, die Gäste vom Fest zu verweisen?", Thorin war durchaus nicht glücklich darüber, den ganzen guten Wein und die Speisen dort oben alleine zu lassen.  
„Die Weise Aire will nur das Beste für euch. - Und ihr bringt die anderen Frauen auf falsche Gedanken.", sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Falsche Gedanken also...", Thorin fühlte sich geschmeichelt und begann zu grinsen.  
Sie waren am Zimmer angekommen und die Blonde zog wiederum den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.  
„Ihr werdet mich wieder einsperren?"  
„Die heiligen Hallen sind nicht weit von diesem Zimmer, wir wollen nicht, dass ihr sie betretet. Es ist eine Anweisung der hohen Aire.", wiederum kicherte sie, „Sie weiß mehr über euch und was ihr vielleicht zu tun gedenkt, wenn ihr alleine seid, als ihr es für möglich halten würdet."  
Thorin brummte mürrisch. Sollte Aire doch denken, was sie wollte.  
Er hatte sich so sehr nach Gesellschaft gesehnt, bevor er hier angekommen war, aber nun war er wirklich froh, dass er morgen den Wald wieder alleine verlassen würde.

_~SOOOOO! Ich hoffe euch gefällts! Würde mich über Feedback freuen und hoffe, dass ich bald wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben habe! *Fingers crossed* Bis ganz bald!3 ~_


End file.
